The Broken Unicorn
by Candyhina243
Summary: Coffee Cake is a broken unicorn and she starts a new life in her boarding school. She comes across bullies and life becomes a living hell until...
1. Chapter 1

Life as Broken Unicorn #1

Hi, I'm Coffeecake, age 6. I am a pink pony with blue long hair like vines with pink highlights. My cutie mark is a cup of coffee as I love making coffee. I also have a big scarlet bow which I always wear no matter the occasion. You are probably wondering; what? How is your name coffeecake?! Well if you didn't know I live in Equestria. Specifically in Canterlot. Canterlot; the busy place where every orphanage is filled with abandoned fillies. Well, that's who I am, and abandoned filly. My parents were never tracked down and I was never adopted. I'm still in the orphanage, though tonight is the last night before I go to my new school… Miss apple crust's boarding school for unicorns. Ugh. I wish I was a filly again and I wish I never grew up. I wish I never had broken my horn… yeah, that's right I broke my horn. Don't worry, it's fixed now except, my powers are weak compared to the others. I might as well just restart life… oh… I wish my parents were here but they wouldn't be any comfort anyway… they did abandon me and I will never be loved. I have so many things I want to do in life: Start a coffee shop, Find my real parents and lecture them about leaving me and finally… make friends. Probably hide away from the bullies as well but if I do get bullied, do I care? Mrs Marella says that bullies get nowhere and if I was being attacked by bullies, I was being the bigger, better person by not bullying them back. I tucked myself into my bed and slept hoping for tomorrow to never come…

But it did. And I woke up late. All the other ponies had gone downstairs to eat breakfast while I was sitting up in my bed isolated. "Oh Dammit!" I scavenged the floor for my brush to comb my mane and my big scarlet bow that I needed. It was what Mrs Marella got me herself. She always showed kindness towards me probably because she was the sweetest mare ever. She probably also knew that I would never want to be adopted and I'm sure she doesn't want to force me into adoption. I always think she might as well adopt me anyway. She would be the best parent ever! She is always polite and she is my idol plus she is beautiful. Gorgeous. She calls me her model superstar but really, she is the model superstar around the orphanage. I think a lot of the other mares get jealous of me really easily as it seems that Mrs Marella has favouritism over me but her reply to this rumour was subtle and she said that she loves each filly equally. She does this to prevent me from getting bullied, she always knows what's best. I don't want to leave this orphanage because I will probably never get to go back. I rushed down the stairs and saw everypony's plate not touched. They were waiting for me. I smiled. It has always been like that. Mrs Marella convinces everypony to wait for each other before eating breakfast as it is impolite to start eating without certain ponies. I sat down in my chair and held my fork in my hand. We quietly thanked Princess Celestia before eating. I gobbled my breakfast in just a few moments. Mrs Marella sent me back to my room to pack my things for boarding school. In a few minutes a whole new life will open up for me. I waved goodbye to Mrs Marella as the my taxi drove way. This was going to be exciting. I just know it!


	2. Chapter 2

Life as a broken unicorn chapter 2

I arrived at the boarding school entrance. The boarding school was glamourous it looked so posh. There were many other ponies around my age and I soon got lost in a crowd of ponies. It wasn't that big of a deal, I didn't have a guardian looking for me anyway. Soon the gates of the school opened and thousands of ponies galloped in. some like me just trotted behind not as enthusiastic. I kissed the outside world goodbye as I thought I would not see it again in a while. Soon we were separated into dorms. I met my roommate for the first time. She is called Midnight Gem. Her name stands out so much… unlike mine but that's okay because it is based on our passion and my passion is coffee so it defines me. She is a purple pony with a beautiful straight pink mane and her cutie mark is a red ruby gem and it is really amazing. Kinda makes my cutie mark a bummer ugh why am I so negative towards myself…

"Hey, Coffee Cake right?" Midnight gem asked. I turned around smiling. I had to get a good impression on her or she would hate me for the rest of the many years I go to this school. "Yup that's me and... you are Midnight gem, you really are beautiful, d'you know that?" I flattered her friendly. She blushed, "Thanks. You are beautiful too! Where did you get that scarlet bow from? It's really glamourous!" She pointed at my big bow at the back of my head. "Mrs Marella bought it for me, she was the lady of my orphanage." Midnight Gem covered her mouth thinking she said something wrong, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked about your personal life shouldn't I have! I'm really sorry, I was trying to have a good first impression on you but it's all ruined now isn't it? I'm such a bad person! It's ok if you don't like me anymore! I understand!" I tilted my head confused and chuckled, "pardon? I don't get it. If you were asking me to be your friend I was trying to convince you to be my friend anyway so of course!" that was the day when two ponies from different crowds became friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Life as a broken unicorn #3

_Hi again. Its admin here! Okay so now we are travelling through time and Coffee cake is now 11 years old and so far she is okay with bullying. She has had a bit of trouble trying to find friends though. Thanks for reading my story so far!_

It's been almost 4 years since I first joined this boarding school and so far so good. I still have my scarlet bow and I learnt magic so it grows with me. My magic is still weak and I'm lagging back in my magic classes. I take medicine so my horn can become stronger every night but it's not really helping. Midnight Gem is really good at designing pony clothes and I am getting pretty jealous but I keep telling myself that I have my own passion which needs magic, a lot. So far I have a list of recipes for new coffee flavours I could use in the future.

I walked down the corridor with my satchel by my side headed towards my dorm room when then it came. My unlucky day. *Crash!* I had bumped into something but I couldn't see who, all I could see was pitch black. "Ugh! Idiot! Peasant! Why did you bump into me! My beautiful face! I don't dare face you directly!" I could see now. I had bumped into Social Sparkle. Someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of that's why I had been avoiding her until now. My life was ruined. It may sound not so bad but it really is. This was the day the bullying had started. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here!" I passed her my only ice pack. She snatched it off my hand and placed it on her forehead, "Ahh! It's too cold! What kind of fool are you making out of me?" She shoved the ice pack back into my chest. She growled as she walked away. I trotted back to my dorm room.

"Hi, coffee cake! Back from Miss Apple Crust's office so early?" Midnight gem asked. I nodded trying to hide my terror but it was not working. My confidence had shrunk into beads of sweat and I had wide open eyes. "Hey… you don't look great. What happened? Did Miss Apple crust tell you off? But that's unusual… she always says how outstanding you are in subjects!" I shook my head and sat down on my bed. "Yeah… it's not about Miss Apple Crust… Guess who I bumped into just now…" Midnight Gem's eyes opened wide, "No… You're not talking about Social Sparkle are you?!" I nodded. I knew from then on my life would become a living hell.

The next day, I walked to my second lesson. It was magic class. Midnight Gem walked by my side as we entered the classroom. There waiting for us was the teacher, the other classmates and… Social Sparkle. She was sitting in my seat. I shrugged and sat down in another seat. If she sat down in my seat it was okay as long as she didn't take credit for my recipes that had been stored in the tray connected to the desk. "Ugh, I demanded for better classed magic lessons and I get this peasant room?" She kicked the desk and the tray had dropped. Oh no! I stood from my desk trying to collect my recipes back but the teacher made me sit back down, "B-but!" The teacher looked at me sternly and I sat back down. "Oh! Social sparkle are these recipes your ideas?" The teacher asked. "Umm-"The teacher interrupted again "These are magnificent!" social sparkle grinned," Yes actually these are my own recipes!" Oh No she didn't! I couldn't take it anymore I bursted into flames. I stood up and stormed up to Social sparkle and snatched he recipes but she had a strong grip, "Sir! These are my recipes! This is my desk, my tray and my recipes! She stole my credit! Please!" Mr Magico looked worried and asked for Social sparkle to let go but she wouldn't. *ttsssssssch!* the paper was ripped. My passion broke. And it was all HER Fault. I couldn't take it anymore and galloped out of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Life as a broken unicorn #4

I had tears cascading down my cheeks as I galloped away. Some pony was following me and as expected it was my best friend. That had cheered me up again. "Are you okay Coffee Cake? Here," She passed me the ripped sheets of paper. "Why did you give me this? It's no good ripped anyway." I asked stubbornly. "No, wait! I have an idea." She smirked and her horn glistened. The sheets of paper was levitated and *Poof!* Pink sparks flew out. The sheets of paper thudded onto the ground. They were all in one piece again. What a friend I had. She smiled and I smiled. "So? Wanna skip magic class and go eat?" I nodded and we skipped to the cafeteria. Maybe eating lunch early was better than eating while Social Sparkle was around. We ate before the bell rang for lunch so we wouldn't be drowned by crowds of ponies. I was worried that Mr Magico was angry that I had skipped class, but to be fair he was partly why I cried because he was so gullible enough to believe social sparkle and her lies. He would forgive me and I will forgive him surely. Mr Magico is probably the kindest teacher I have come across and the most clumsy and gullible.

Midnight Gem was staring at me, "Hey Coffee Cake. Why is Social Sparkle mean to you in the first place? Why you? If you have avoided her all the time." I stared back at her and sighed letting the muscles on my face relax, "I was galloping back from Miss Apple Crust's Office when I accidentally bumped into Social sparkle. My satchel fell open so I'm guessing she saw all my recipes, essays and books and thought I was an easy target. I gave her my ice pack which is apparently too cold and she screeched at me and thought I was making a fool out of her…" I told her. Midnight Gem sighed," She was always like this before we joined this boarding school. Did I tell you? She used to be an orphan some say but she was adopted by this rich couple and now she is stuck up because they spoilt her too much. I used to go to pre-school with her. She always pretended to be a princess and I was always the servant. I hated it but she threatened me to play with her. It was awful…" Midnight Gem shook her head in dismay as she was remembering back to pre-school. My mane fell onto my face as we sat there in silence till the next lesson had started.

We departed as the bell rang. Next was P.E. the worst subject ever even though I was pretty sporty but the hatred towards P.E. was not because of the subject itself but was because of Social sparkle's so called side kick, golden beauty. She is the vainest person you could ever meet after Social sparkle that is. But the highlight was Volt Tackle, he was the handsomest, bravest pony ever and his eyes sparkled with blue… no… I must contain myself… He and Social sparkle are dating and in love… I mustn't interfere, or I will be dead. Dead. Coach Try had put us into teams and I was with Volt Tackle and other ponies I didn't really know… to be fair, I didn't even know if Volt Tackle knew me. "Oh hey Coffee Cake… enjoying the loser team? Ha!" Golden Beauty snorted. "I'm not sure if we're the winner's team but I'm pretty sure we aren't on the loser's team since that's already taken by you, Goldilocks." I smirked…. Dang It! I should have listened to Mrs Marella… well, I guess I'm not the bigger, better person now since I think I just offended Golden Beauty… But no time to waste thinking since the race was on. First up was volt tackle and Lightning flash neck in neck… etc. Soon it came to my turn and we were neck in neck in the lead so far but this whole competition was relying on me… The baton was passed to me as I galloped but Golden beauty just in front of me. I was not going to let her win… no matter what! I caught up with her as she was out of breath but I wasn't and I kept going. I had to prove to golden beauty that I was not a loser. I was in lead when *Crash!* Golden Beauty had pushed me out of the way. Cheat. But that wouldn't stop me. I bashed her with my horn to get back at her but she was not in a good mood. She jumped on me and started to beat me up and everyone was watching. At the speed we were going I don't think the teacher could keep up with us. My snout was bleeding but Golden Beauty wouldn't stop beating me. It was almost like she wanted to kill me. She kicked me and bashed me with her horn constantly hitting hard and brutally until it was pitch black.

My head was in pain. I could hear voices, familiar voices. "Urghh…" I sat up in which seemed like a bed and next to me was Golden Beauty completely collapsed. Mr Try watched me with a stern face," Miss Apple Crust would like to meet you. Now." I stood up and limped to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Life as the broken unicorn #5

_Hey! Admin here! Sorry for the sudden intense chapter but what I don't promise is that this won't be intense because with all that's going on in Coffee Cake's life I'm sure it will be intense. Now back to the story…_

I knocked on the door nervously. "Come in Coffee Cake. We need to talk." I crept in and sat down. "I heard there was an intense fight with you and Golden Beauty at P.E. As you already know Miss Cake, I do not tolerate unpleasant behaviour such as shown. What happened to the good student I knew? Skipping classes and getting into fights?! I certainly do not remember you like this! Now would you like to explain yourself?" Miss apple crust asked furiously. I had no choice but to tell the truth about everything, "I was in P.E. today and we were racing. Golden Beauty had called me a loser and I was infuriated! So I had to prove her wrong but when I was in the lead… she pushed me! I fell over but got back up again and I-I d-didn't know what came over me but I felt power and bashed her with my horn. She started beating me up, almost as if she wanted to kill me. It was then when it was all pitch black. That's all I remember. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused Miss. I really am." Miss apple crust sighed, "Possession, Coffee cake. It was possession. Do you want to know what happened after?! You became possessed with power and you actually beat the hell out of Golden Beauty! You couldn't control yourself! A young pony like you can be an easy target for the possessors!" She exclaimed. "The possessors?" I asked. She nodded her head, "look Miss Cake. I don't know if you already know but it is pretty clear that you have a demon within you. They are called possessors. Every 50 years around 3 Possessors are born and they find a baby which was you and another 2 ponies. Defence, attack and wisdom. You have defence. The demon of defence will only come out when you need to be protected. Which just happened now." I opened my mouth. No. it wasn't possible. "Coffee Cake. I want you to stay safe. You are too powerful to let anyone know. What you showed today was very revealing and one of the devils would have seen the power you showed today." She said panicking. "The Devils?" This was all too new for me. "Yes, the devils. They search for these demons and kill those with it for they want the power you have. Please be careful." I nodded.

I was dismissed back to P.E. I met Volt Tackle and he had wide open eyes stepping backwards and avoiding me every step I took to talk to him. "Stop. Okay? I know what happened today was scary and I did something truly wrong but... *sigh* Fine, go ahead. Scream your head off and claim I'm a demon…" he said nothing and I turned around to go away. "No wait. What you did there was to defend yourself against Golden Beauty and I understand. It's just the shock and the power you have within you… it's amazing. Look Coffee Cake. I… I want to protect you no matter what. With my life because… well… I-I love you." My eyes were wide open. He knew my name… moreover did he really just say what I thought he said? Dead. Surely, I was going to be dead. "But what about social sparkle? What are you going to do?" He shrugged, "I guess I only have one thing to do… and that's to break up with her."


	6. Chapter 6

Life as a broken unicorn #6

"Me. Over her? You must be joking! I barely know you…. And she is going to kill me!" I exclaimed. "Yes. Like I said, I will protect you. So… is that a yes?" Volt Tackle asked. I nodded. I think my dreams came true. I had my prince and we were going to live happily ever after… that is if Social Sparkle wouldn't get in our way. I walked away like our business was done and looked like I didn't care but… I did and my heart was pounding out of my chest.

I was back at my dorm room and I couldn't wait to tell Midnight Gem what had happened. "Gem! Gem! Guess what happened?!" but when I walked into the room… she wasn't there and only a note was left. I reached for the note and it was from Social Sparkle.

_Dear Loser, I can't believe I am writing to you and I can't believe Volt Tackle is in love with you. I know you are a witch. Why are you killing my life slowly and painfully? Since you took my friend away from me, I will take your friend away from you. If you ever want your friend back… meet me at the field when you get this letter ASAP. Let's talk. From, The Queen._

My jaw dropped. No way… she had taken Gem! What kind of sick person can she get? I dashed to the field leaving my satchel in the dorm room. Sweat was dripping down my forehead. I made it and she was waiting for me, with Gem. I snarled as steam came out of my snout intimidatingly. "What are you going to do with gem?!" She laughed not scared at all lifting the collapsed Gem by her mane. Ouch… that must have hurt Gem and I wasn't going to let her do that. I ran towards her horn first as she took out scissors. No… She wasn't… I stopped running and stared at her with big bloodshot eyes. "Don't… Please… No!" I cried. Midnight Gem's mane is the most perfect thing in the world and that she-devil was going to cut it. "What do you want?! In trade for Midnight Gem? I will do anything!" I cried. She smirked greedily," Oh nothing from you sweetie. It's too late. I don't want anything but your agony." *Snip.*


	7. Chapter 7

Life as a broken unicorn #7

*Snip.* the pink mane was cut in half and it was all my fault. Social Sparkle laughed hysterically. That she-devil. I stormed at her again and snatched the pair of scissors. "HOW DARE YOU CUT HER HAIR?" I shouted at her as she carried on laughing. This wasn't over. I grabbed her mane and mercilessly snipped double the amount of hair she cut off of Gem's hair. I smiled," Proves you wrong. Don't mess with me." I snorted and carried Midnight gem back to the dorm room leaving Social Sparkle wailing. But how was I meant to explain all this to Gem?

It was soon time when Midnight Gem woke up. "My head is dizzy… how long was I collapsed for?" She asked me. "I think you were cast a spell on… by social sparkle… and I have to tell something about your mane…" She tilted her head in confusion. "Urghh… this is going to be hard to explain but… Social Sparkle c-cut your m-m-mane…" I closed my eyes waiting for the scream of despair that would soon spill out of her mouth. But she didn't. "Oh… It was Social Sparkle… well I guess my current hair will do." She smiled. I knew she was hiding her sadness but I was glad she wasn't sobbing. It would be such a bother. I combed her hair neatly as an apology for not protecting her hair. "I'm really sorry Midnight Gem about your hair. I should have protected you but instead I stood there watching your precious hair. But I did cut off her hair as well for a pay back." Midnight Gem turned towards me. "You do realise what you did right? Now she is the victim as well and now she is probably going to tell on you." I realised cutting her hair was a bad idea.

*Knock Knock!* It was miss apple crust. "Coffee Cake and Midnight Gem. Follow me. I would like to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Life as a broken unicorn #8

"Yes miss." We followed her to her office and waiting there was Social sparkle sobbing in the chair seating beside the window. I closed my eyes and thought, _Oh no… I'm in big trouble aren't I? It's not my fault she cut Midnight Gem's hair… all I did was make it even. _"Miss they're the ones! The meanies! She cut my hair!" Social sparkle pointed her hoof at me. "I only cut her hair because she cut Midnight Gem's hair first for no reason!" I exclaimed angrily. Midnight Gem sobbed alongside Social Sparkle, "It's true. Social sparkle put a spell on me to make me unconscious and cut my mane! My beautiful mane!" Miss Apple crust took her seat behind the desk," please, Silence. Take your seats and we will have a thorough discussion about it." We sat down on the soft, big armchairs. "Now, Can I please talk about this? I will tell every bit as exactly what happened." I pleaded trying to tell the story before Social Sparkle ruined it with lies. Miss Apple crust nodded," Very well. Fine. I trust you to not tell lies." I nodded eagerly. I couldn't wait to see Social sparkle getting told off. "So I was walking back to my dorm room when I wanted to tell something amazing to Midnight Gem that had happened to me. But she wasn't in the room and all was left was a note," I passed the note to Miss Apple Crust," And so I rushed to the fields to get Midnight Gem back but when I confronted Social Sparkle, she snipped Gem's hair off so I snatched the scissors and cut off her hair as well for payback. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry Miss Apple Crust. I think the defence demon is getting stronger. I don't think I can control myself!" Miss apple crust saw the sorrow in my eyes and gave me a tissue. It wasn't until Social Sparkle confessed the whole thing," Alright! This is enough! It's true, I was jealous of her plus she stole everything important to me! My friend, my true love and my mane! It's just so unfair! Grrrr!" Miss apple crust was astonished to hear the jealousy of Social Sparkle. "Social Sparkle. Go to your room! I can't believe you! I do not accept such mean acts just because of jealousy! NOW!" She scolded. Social Sparkle murmured something not clear enough for me to hear and left the room. I smirked. She deserved it. "And you, Coffee Cake. Remember, two wrongs don't make a right. Okay?" I nodded and left the room for Midnight Gem and Miss Apple crust.

As I trotted down the corridor I bumped into Volt Tackle. "Oh hey! Sorry for bumping into you like that. Just the right person as well! Hey, wanna go to the park tomorrow at free period just to hang out?" He asked me. I nodded "Hmmhm… I'll see you then!" I carried on trotting back to my dorm room. It was nearly curfew but I still had so much work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Life as a broken unicorn #9

I was waiting in the park sitting on the bench next to a bed of pretty flowers and looked up at the sky. I was waiting for about 5 mins now and I couldn't wait for Volt to come. My hair was all curled and as usual I had my bow. Volt Tackle stormed into the park looking around for me. I waved my hoof and smiled. Oh, such a wonderful day. "Sorry I'm late Coffee Cake. I hope you don't mind! I was just packing food for our picnic!" I smiled and stared into his pretty sea blue eyes. I sighed dreamily. He laid out the mat for us to sit on. I picked some flowers to put around the mat just for decoration. It was the perfect date. We sat hand in hand looking at the scenery. "Hey, look. I packed some treats. Here, I bought this cake just for today. He put out two slices of carrot cake for each of us. "Thanks. You just know me so well!" I munched on the cake and sighed in delight. "Actually, I don't know so much about you. Tell me about yourself." I giggled as my mane acted as a scarf to show my shyness. I told him everything, about my backstory and my favourite things, what I'm having trouble with and about my cutie mark. He listened carefully as we ate the sandwiches. Soon the perfect free period was over and we had to head back to our dorm rooms.

I went on my iPony and checked out the Pony Book. Pony book is a social media website where you post status updates and pictures. I typed into my Pony Book. It was also a way to connect to Earth. Earth is another dimension where humans live. In their world they call it Instagram but we call it pony book. I posted about my picnic I just had with volt tackle. My Pony Book account is CoffeeCakeThePony. It's a long name but I don't care. It identifies as me and that's all I want to do. I lied down on my bed as I stared at Midnight Gem working hard on her sewing machine. "You really should have time off that thing y'know. Don't you think it's a bit unhealthy sitting in a dark corner like that all day?" I asked. She turned and stared at me," no, I'm fine. I just need to finish this project for shop class or I'm doomed!" She gasped seeking for air in the dark shadowy corner. I grabbed my desk lamp and put it next to her sewing machine on her desk so the corner was not as shadowy as before. "Any new dresses?" I asked bored out of my life. She nodded and pointed to the hanger of clothes. Try all of them on. Thanks." That was abrupt. Oh well. I took the first one on the hanger and went into the bathroom to change. As I came out Midnight Gem stared at me. "Oh gosh! You look beautiful in that thing. Oh! Almost forgot to ask you! Who's making your Grand Garden Party dress?" she asked. I shrugged. I wasn't going anyway. Parties just wasn't my thing. "I'm not sure if I'm going this year. Plus if social sparkle is going… count me out!" "Now, now, Of course you're going? Who else is Volt tackle going to the garden party with?! Plus this would be a great opportunity to show off my dresses because surely you wouldn't ask anyone but me to make your dress aren't you?" I nodded chuckling," Fine. But this year can I draw the design of the dress? I just feel like being original." Midnight Gem thought for a while and nodded," ok, fine. But make sure it's a reasonable dress for a garden party. I don't want to see you in casual clothing for this occasion!" I nodded and took out my pencil and paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Life as a broken unicorn #10

I finished drawing the design and showed it to Midnight Gem," Here, how is it? Can u make this possible?" "Whoa! This is amazing! I'll get right to it!" She said with a happy enthusiastic yelp. It was time for me to go to shop class and turn in my homework. But I didn't do my homework since Midnight Gem was hogging the sewing machine," Hey Gem, could I use one of your dresses for my shop class homework?" She nodded and I took a random one to class. "Thanks!" I yelled as I left the room.

Shop class was probably the only subject I was bad at. I always couldn't sew and I don't put much effort into it and shop class for your information is not a class where you go shopping, it's a design and textiles class. Not much fun, though Midnight Gem always yaps on about how great it is. My teacher is horrible Mrs Ward. She is always very grumpy and it's not a fun class with her around. She is soon to go away since she got a new job at the couture company, which I think has amazing designs… well before Mrs Ward makes it untrendy. "Alright class! Today you will hand in your homework and I will assess it, Then we will create an emulate of Couture Companies latest designs for dresses and I will pick 3 designs out of the class to put on sale in the school's shop class shop for ponies to wear for the Grand Garden Party! Is that clear?" "Yes miss!" We chirped. _Great. Another project on Couture Company, and this time to create a dress? Excuse me! I just did that in my dorm. Ugh… _Sometimes it makes me so jealous when there are so many subjects for different ponies to succeed their passion but mine… mine is making recipes and stuff like that but they don't support coffee lessons so I'm kinda stuck. Miss apple crust says that I should try and find a new passion… no way! Urghh hello? I really don't like doing anything else… seriously.

I have to get away from this school, if I don't, there wouldn't anything to inspire me. I heard of this place called pony Ville, it seems so nice and I need to discuss to Miss Apple crust to let me explore there and work there sometimes on my free periods. I knocked on the office door. "Hello? Miss Apple Crust? Can I come in?" "Come in!" I opened the door and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "I would like to ask about my free period. Please could I have the permission to leave the boarding school so I can work during my free period in pony Ville? I need to pursue my dreams myself and even if it is only a little bit, it would be so helpful because I am limited here in this school and it makes me very uncomfortable." I explained. Miss apple crust listened and started to answer," that is such a wonderful idea but pony Ville is so far away how will you get there and back so quick? Remember your free period is only an hour and a half, if you want to get a longer free period you will have to get new classes and new teacher and even a new dorm! And it would be so much work to redo everything for you. Unless…" Miss Apple crust sighed," you could use a teleporting spell but that spell is way too advanced for a filly like you!" "Oh please miss apple crust! I really want to pursue my dream! Please!" she nodded and trotted towards the drawers and took out a spell book. "Though I do not use this book, it is a treasure to me and this school and you, YOU Coffee Cake are the first student to use the teleporting spell. Use it carefully." I nodded and flicked onto the page. My horn twinkled in enthusiasm. "May I use this spell now?" I asked politely. Miss apple crust nodded. My horn sparkled In excitement as I closed my eyes and concentrated.


	11. Chapter 11

Life as a broken unicorn #11

_Admin here! I just wanted to say hi! And I want to include your opinions in my fanfic too! Comment down below what pony you want to include in my story next! The details, looks, characteristics and background story! Okay! I'm counting on you guys to think of a good pony OC! Bye._

I woke up on the muddy ground. It must have been raining… I smelled the air. It was so fresh. Nothing like the air in Canterlot. I must have been in pony Ville! I tried standing up but then collapsed again as my head was in pain. I had to get used to that. I sat there waiting for someone to notice me and help out. Luckily someone did and faster than I expected. "Are you okay sugar cube? Here, let me help you out." I looked up to see an orange mare at a young adult-ish age. I shook my head and dirt flew out of my mane. She had kind eyes and helped me up instantly. "What happened sugar-cube? Are you okay?" she asked. I didn't answer as I was dazed by her appearance. A blonde hay-ish mane and freckles and a cowboy hat. She was definitely a cowgirl type of pony. She brought me inside what I think was her home. She handed me a blanket and we sat down in the dining room.

"You must be freezing out there in the cold! Tell me honey, why are you out there? And why in the hay were you collapsed?" she had a Texas accent which sounded so soothing compared to the posh accent we have in Canterlot. I sipped from the tea she gave me and started explaining myself. "Gosh you've been through a lot haven't you? And all that just because you wanted to pursue your dreams. Let me tell you something, I have a little sister and you remind me of her but you must be older slightly. Tell me how old are you?" I told her I was 11. "Hmm yup! Just as I suspected, you are 3 years older than my Applebloom." "Applebloom?" "Yup, my younger sister. Oh! I should introduce you to my friends. Ever heard of princess twilight sparkle?" I nodded excitedly," Don't tell me! No! Your friends with the princess? How, I mean why, I mean-""Now, now, sugar cube. Don't get too excited. Before meeting twilight how about finishing your tea and meeting my sister." I nodded and gulped the tea down. What a kind mare and all this trouble I caused her but yet she is so kind. I looked up at the clock. I had 45 mins left of free period which was enough for a meet and greet.

I followed the mare up to what I presumed was Applebloom's room. The mare knocked on the door and we entered the room. "Oh hey applejack! Can scootaloo and Sweetiebelle come over and play?" The first thing that came into my eye when I saw her was a bow, her bow was like mine but in pink. Applejack. That was the kind mare's name. "H-hey, who's she?" Applebloom asked pointing her hoof towards me. "This is Coffee Cake. She came all the way from Canterlot to pony Ville." I nodded blushing. "Hi…" I said in a soft shy voice. "You remind me of flutter shy! Hehe! All shy and your mane is so silky and long." I shook my head," actually my hair was cut recently. Your hair is way better than mine! So nice and stylish." She giggled and stood up. She was the most cheerful filly I had ever met. "Applebloom, we are going to meet everyone. Want to come?" Applejack asked. Applebloom shook her head, "no, I'm going to stay inside. Everyone will call me a blank flank. She whimpered as she stared at where her cutie mark was supposed to appear. I turned away, she must have a rough time at school. I want to tell her everything is okay but I didn't want to make big expectations when I really don't know. We exited the house and turned to what applejack called sugar cube corner.


End file.
